


The Diary of Seraphe

by SherlockianonFire



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/pseuds/SherlockianonFire
Summary: A what if story.What if Charlie Hesketh wasn't an entitled, high-born boy, but a sensitive young man, of great intellect recruited by Kingsman as future handler?A narration of the things he sees, through diary entries and scenes of his daily life in training.





	1. Entry 001_Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percyval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyval/gifts).



**Entry 001_Me**

 

_I work for Kingsman. The tailors at Savile Row.  
Not really. _

_I mean… ‘yes, really’. It’s a secret. Not the fact I’m a tailor - supposedly a tailor - but the fact I work for a secret organization. ~~I shouldn’t have written that~~. My bad, but I have no intention of publishing this somewhere. I just needed to say it after all this time keeping appearances for friends and family._

_I’m not even sure I will keep writing this silly journal. I already have reparations to do on my motorcycle. I’ve been told if I fix it I can keep it. I adored the deal._

***

   The screw was as loose as he thought it would be. Well, after all the oil he spilt over it he shouldn’t have expected something different… apart from the multiple stains in his old jumper and trousers. He was going home after this, no big deal having a walk a bit filthy after a rewarding day at work.

“Sir?” He spoke to the phone that have been blinking and buzzing for the past five minutes.

“Where are you, Seraphe?” Merlin asked in his usual ‘in command’ voice.

“Hangar, Sir.” Charlie looked up at the communication center window. The man wasn’t there waiting for him then. It must have been urgent. “Any request?”

“You are twenty minutes late.” Five words made his little world crumble.

“Shit!” A cloth was already taking some dirt from his hands, while he checked his wristwatch. “Coming in five.”

“Make it three.” Merlin replied. Line dead after it.

He forgot how to breathe for the next three minutes, and probably with what came after that.

***

**Entry 001 part 2**

_~~Dear Diary,~~ _ _  
No way, I’m.writing. **that**.ever.again._

_We lost one. An agent._  
He was nice. Flirty. A gentleman.   
I loathed him at the beginning, but he was a good man. 

_I didn’t cry if you wanted to know, ~~dear diary~~. It’s unsettling, though. This means that new people will be coming soon. People I don’t know, people that won’t stay for long. That means we have to a stick to the protocol for handlers, or for me… for handlers-to-be. I can’t be seen around until the trials are done and we get a new Lancelot. _

_I have to be invisible. This doesn’t really bother me, but how am I going to learn from Merlin if he would be busy babysitting the new recruits?  
I have to learn fast, I **need** to learn fast._

***

“How are you feeling, Charlie?” He just blinked awkwardly at her.

“Good.” He forced a smile, some sort of ‘thank you’ for her attentions. “What about you?” He grabbed his mug with fresh tea from the tray she brought to their table at the Mansion’s kitchen.

“I’m ok.” The woman said and shared the plate of scones with him. A tradition since the day he arrived at the mansion.

He wanted to see her as a big sister, a very capable sister, with deadly hidden skills, but a good woman.

“How have you felt around here?” She continued examining his pale face and big blue eyes behind the glasses.

“It’s nice, unusual, but nice.” Charlie sipped his tea carefully. He missed a bit of honey in it. She didn’t know about it. “A bit bored at times, the secrecy you know?”

“Do you miss your friends from college?” She hid behind her own mug waiting.

“I got you.” He replied quickly, his lips in a vivid pink with the heat of the beverage. “Never have many to be honest.” He shrugged.

“I see.”

And she really saw him.

“This doesn’t allow me to have many.” He indicated his head.

Charlie Hesketh was recruited a few months ago. He was literally appointed to Merlin for his remarkable intellect, and also because he had become a ‘person of interest’ for the agency. He was able to hack, to code, to decode, to design, to adapt and to destroy if he wanted it. His biggest flaw: his very own intellect.

He was different from the rest. He was quiet, observant; not very talkative.

She usually wondered what he would have become if he wouldn’t have nurtured himself into sciences. Maybe a spoiled brat from a renowned university, wearing his initials in his belt; with a bunch of narcissist young boys as rich as him as clique, humiliating those not born in a wealthy family, and totally entitled.

But here he was, at Kingsman, doing his best for being superior to his former self. Literally, he could stay focused for hours in a task, and get frustrated when he wasn’t able to solve it during a specific time frame. He had taken Merlin’s word at heart.

_“Here at Kingsman, everything is a matter of timing. You are too slow: an agent dies; you are too fast: an agent dies. You have to become a mental scale.”_

“But you have me.” She said with a soft smile. She wasn’t in charge of him, but he was – indirectly – under her care.

“I do.” He accepted and smiled one more time.

“And Merlin.” She added rolling her eyes at the thought.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Charlie rolled his eyes too.

He had found support at Kingsman, in Amelia and in Merlin, but calling him a friend was an unknown concept for him.

If the Scottish tech wizard was something to him, it was a superior.


	2. Entry 002_Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly emotional entry before introducing more people to the game.

**Entry 002_Amelia**

_I never expected such a request.  
Me? Playing dead? For a mission?_

_I thought five months didn’t grant me the responsibility of being involved in any official mission. I have a meeting with Merlin in an hour for the details._

_Amelia also asked me to help her packing a few projects on her lab. There is plenty of garbage, but I can make amazing things with it._

_I can’t wait._

***

   Merlin was known for being practical and that’s exactly what he saw and heard from him. Amelia would leave Kingsman. Greater prospects in a different country.

“Why?” Charlie asked, his eyes cold on his mentor.

“Well, it’s an opportunity Amelia has wanted for quite a long time, Charlie.” Merlin said from his spot by the computers.

Amelia, standing in attention next to him, gave them a soft smile. It wasn’t that bad, was it? She would be around for a few more days.

“Where?” He questioned a second time. All of his body tense and his piercing eyes fixed on Merlin’s.

“Out tech department in Germany.” The Quartermaster informed him. He should have seen that reaction coming from Charlie.

Amelia felt she had done something very wrong to both of them, like a father fighting a rebellious son in puberty, because of her fault.

“When?” Charlie finally asked. Everyone could read his wish to disappear.

“Three more days.” Merlin completed. “Amelia will be playing dead in the recruits’s underwater test too.”

“A final mission on British soil.” Amelia said apologetically.

“Agreed, Sir.” Charlie looked defeated. “Now, would you excuse me, Sir?”

“Dismissed, Seraphe.” The Quartermaster granted his wish.

He almost ran away.

***

**Entry 002 part 2**

_It was too good to be true._

_I knew that the blow couldn’t come too soon after all this time. I knew I wasn’t destined to have company. ~~Not that I want it anyway, don’t mind me.~~ I’m used to be alone, it’s better when you want to concentrate or work on a specific task, but who would guide me now?_

_Amelia is excellent ~~with me~~. And she’s patient. I don’t think I have problems adapting, but she made everything a lot easier. Merlin is still a bit distant, but maybe I am the one being distant with him. This job doesn’t let us bond. _

_And about being a decoy. There would be more time for me to do it, better not have contact with the new recruits. I don’t want any new people around me… for a while._

***

   No music, not quiet ramblings while absorbed on a task; just his usual self, drowned in a minor project to kill the time. He was pissed.

“Charlie boy, do you have a minute?” She stepped into his small workshop carefully.

“Please, never call me that ever again.” He kept his posture leaning over the half way worked circuit. His right hand steadily welding the soldering iron over the small metallic pieces.

“Apologies.” She said and waited for him look at her. “It will be my last mission here.” She never wanted to take away his first task as handler. It was never her intention.

“It’s ok.” He replied and his voice didn’t sound troubled. At least his tone of voice didn’t reflect that his anger was related to the decoy mission. What was it then?

“Never wanted to take it away from you.” Amelia insisted.

“There will be more in the future.” He tried to smile for her. She held his hand in reassurance.

“Farewell, best Kingsman friend.” He tightened his hand around hers.

“You will be ok, Seraphe.” Amelia declared. “Timing is everything.”


	3. Entry 003_Recruits

**Entry 003_Recruits**

_Hello, there!_

_The body-bag speech was amazing. I wish I could do it in the future. Merlin usually looks terrifying, but he’s a good old Scottish chap. The newbies looked baffled. I can’t be sure though how this lot is going to work. There are some ‘unusual’ picks, but I guess that has to do with pissing Arthur off. The man isn’t the most likeable after all._

_I have the feeling that Galahad really bet too high this time though._

_Amelia really can work undercover, I’m not sure I would have passed as someone common. I mean I’m far from common, so maybe that’s why Merlin didn’t let me intervene. I know that Amelia is technically playing herself, but not reacting in attention at the first sight of Merlin requires nerve and she has it. She even made a small group among the recruits._

_Can really say if it was a wise decision or not. Part of the process maybe? I’ll ask her later._

***

   Merlin knocked in his workshop lightly. The younger man blinked rapidly at the screen in from of him and wrote a couple of notes in some loose paper sheets, before putting them on a folder.

“Are your eyes tired already, Seraphe?” He said, his olive eyes inspecting the small room.

“Not at all, Sir.” Charlie leaned his head on his left hand. “Any requests?”

“Yes.” Merlin checked his omnipresent clipboard. “Would you mind supervising the recruits’ preparations for the underwater test?”

“No, Sir.” He replied way too fast. “It would be a pleasure.”

“Good.” Merlin offered him a satisfied smile at the reaction of the trainee. “Keep an eye on Amelia.” He added.

“Do you want me to proceed with the personality analysis?” Charlie asked already gathering his papers and his favorite pen.

“Have you read the files?” The Quartermaster wasn’t surprised; he actually hoped to hear that answer.

“Two hours ago.” Seraphe expressed. “Already in my hard-drive.” He touched his forehead.

“Excellent.” The older man agreed. “Then proceed.”

Charlie smiled when the man disappeared. He rapidly sat and took a leather notebook from one of his drawers.

This was starting to get interesting.

***

**Entry 003_Recruits part 2**

_Fantastic!_

_Just. **bloody**.fantastic! _

_In the end, I got a little mission to carry on. In a few minutes I’ll be looking at the recruits in their first night at headquarters. I wonder if they would be able to manage it._

_I want to make sure that Amelia is ok, and also see what I missed. I know I’m not allowed to interact with them, but I want the taste of it even if it is through a two-way mirror._

***

   Charlie jumped when the Quartermaster showed up behind him in the control room. Merlin has just given them the speech about team work. They managed their way out, but failed to save Amelia.

The recruits were transferred to a new room, with dry clothes and leave to their mourning. Well, at least the ones that were more sensitive. He had to admit that his heart twisted a little at the scene of the still body.

“What do you think?” His boss asked from above.

“Brutes.” Charlie answered, his blue eyes moving like lightning over his notes. “Respectable brains, some of them.”

“Others?” Merlin didn’t need the names. He had his own conclusions from his observation in-situ.

“Not good leaders. Pawns, good soldiers.” Seraphe added with a shrug that indicated that he was somehow disappointed. Was he looking for someone like him? For someone, different? “What are you looking for in an agent?”

“Plenty of qualities, but it’s impossibly late to list them all.” The man said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“You should go home.”

“Yes, and you too.” Merlin patted Seraphe’s back. “Get ready, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

**Entry 003_Recruits part 3**

_Ok, it was an experienced._

_The recruits have potential, some more than others._

_I have to say that I was impressed by the guy from the Estates. He looked ordinary, but he is far from it. He’s impressively strong. He shattered and broke the two way mirror. The other girl is smart, very smart. There is a man I know from college. He’s still a prick. However, he managed to impress the boss._

_Sadly, there was no team work. Merlin almost lost it. I guess he had enough with me as trainee._

_All right, tomorrow I have some leg work to do._


	4. Entry 004_Puppy

   Merlin marched into the workshop looking fresher than the day before. However, he probably slept four hours at most. Charlie would have commented on the fact, but he was too busy munching a toast with some jam in it.

“Ready with breakfast?” Merlin pointed at the still steamy mug of earl grey next to an empty plate.

“ _Otmosh wreary, ger_!” Charlie half said and half swallow. “Sorry, Sir. Almost ready.” He punched his chest lightly preventing some choking. Drinking the still hot tea would have been a suicide.

“Are you ok?” The Quartermaster had problems hiding his grin.

   At times, Charlie Hesketh reminded him of a very young Hamish just starting his career at Kingsman. Fond memories of those already gone days.

“I just came right here to check on the recruits.” Seraphe explained checking the cameras. The group was just getting ready for a second day, some fussing over the clothes. “They are sorting out their uniforms. After last night test, they are a bit sulky.”

“I saw your comments in their profiles.” Merlin typed on his clipboard. “You have good eye for analysis, Charlie.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He got ready, shook off some bread crumbs from his jumper and got on his feet to follow his boss outside.

“Well, I have another little task for you today, but it’s a bit loud and fluffy.” Merlin nodded their way out.

“How much loud and fluffy?” Charlie questioned visibly excited.

“You will see right away!”

   They walked down the corridors until they reached a parked truck in the hangar. An employee opened the doors and immediately the young barks and cries echoed around the people present.

“Dogs?” Charlie raised a brow, looking pleased.

“Puppies.” Merlin corrected, equally happy. “The recruits will pick one to accompany them during training. Let’s see how they chose.”

“You already know it.” Seraphe shrugged getting closer to the creatures’ cages already sniffing the air in curiosity.

“Yes, but there are some bets going on.” The Quartermaster remembered. If he was correct, he would be doing some good money by the end of the week.

“Then, what is my task, Sir?” The young man asked. He probably would be betting too.

“You will take all those cages and put them in a perfect pyramid in the backyard for the recruits to choose one puppy.”

“So, legwork?” Charlie cried internally. He would ruin his favorite jumper.

“Of course, you are my minion after all.” Merlin replied, his poker face on.

“Sir, yes, Sir.”

“Be careful they do not escape.” The Quartermaster warned.

“They won’t.” Hesketh assured. “Actually, I like dogs.”

“Let me win, Seraphe!” Merlin walked away slowly more entertained than he should have.

**Entry 004_Puppy**

_Unbelievable!_

_From all the possibilities, the only smart one was the girl! She’s definitely Kingsman material. She picked the most reasonable option: **the poodle** , one that is easy to train and have a sense of loyalty ideal for a recruit._

_The rest, all men, picked their puppies as men do… without thinking. They did it to prove superiority, strength, dominance; they chose tall breeds, powerful breeds. They chose weapons, not companions._

_Galahad’s candidate picked a pug! A PUG!!! He thought it was a bulldog! A BULLDOG!!!_

_He looks smart, but at moments like these I wonder what Galahad was thinking, probably pissing Arthur off! But this totally is playing against him._

***

   Merlin saw his disheveled handler come around lazily. He looked happy, glasses askew and some smears of oil on his face and forearms. The handler had spent his day working with the puppies in the morning; data analysis before lunch; weapon lab after lunch, paperwork in the afternoon, after an insignificant explosion in the weapon lab and right before being called to the Quartermaster’s office, he spent some nice time playing with his motorcycle.

“Charlie.”

“Did you call, Sir?” He fixed his glasses and fought the temptation to clean the lenses with the hem of his jumper.

“I got you a present.” Merlin moved carefully to a cardboard box in one corner of his office.

“Excuse me?” Charlie blinked heavily. Totally stunned.

“You deserve some company.” The Scott kept talking. Only his back visible from Charlie’s position.

“Sir, I think I don’t understand.” He fidgeted with his glasses one more time.

“People from the kennels sent me a puppy too young to be used in the trials.” The Quartermaster faced the young man with a bundle in his big hands. “I think it’s perfect for you.”

Charlie took it carefully in his own hands, his long fingers removing the cover from the warm ball of fur in the middle.

“Oh my God! It’s just a baby.”

   There it was a small puppy; its howling, or something similar to that, was weak; its glazing eyes looked back at the man, taking in the face of his human companion as the most interesting thing in the world.

“As any other recruit, while you train your dog, you will be trained too.” Merlin added, breaking the spell.

In the mind of the Quartermaster, Charlie was a recruit and as any other recruit, he needed company and had to experience the training as well. Maybe he was too cold with Charlie, and in the end he was still looking for his place in the world.

And Kingsman was a difficult world to live in.

“Good luck, with your new task.” The man dismissed the recruit, who was already lost in the warm of the little creature in his arms to answer.

***

**Entry 004_Puppy part 2**

_I’m calling him Horatio. Like Hamlet’s Horatio._

_It’s really small, I think it opened its eyes a week ago or so. It’s curious and its cries are as small as it is. His fur is mostly black and honey colored in the inner part of his paws and the side of his snout._

_I always wanted a German shepherd._

_I already adore it._


	5. Entry 005_Barker_Morton_Unwin

**Entry 005_Barker_Morton_Unwin**

_Handler-to-be’s log (I won’t be writing dear diary, good Lord, no!),_

_Gawain got in trouble. Merlin has been trying to get him back for hours. He had sent Blasine to instruct me in the next task the recruits need to perform this morning._

_I’m not ready. I know I would be more useful next to him cracking anything he throws at me. Not with the recruits. Blasine is better suited for this task, but she was clear about Merlin’s wishes._

_She told me the best way to help Merlin is to be obedient. She told me I would do fine, that I was born for great stuff._

_I’m not so sure about it._

 

***

   Merlin used the comms to move the recruits to the backyard. Sluggishness in all of their movements only told Seraphe that he would have to please a difficult audience in his first task involving people.

He waited for the recruits to fall in, still chatting, not even noticing when he walked in front of them. He coughed twice and waited for attention.

He felt the eyes of everybody on him. His throat went dry and he blinked rapidly. Unconsciously, he grabbed tighter his clipboard.

“Isn’t it you Charlie boy?” A blond man asked and squinted at him. Digby. He sounded amused.

“Charlie?” Roxy raised her right eyebrow while she observed the new trainer in front of them. Her eyes moved fast.

“Seraphe.” Charlie said. He stood still and took a deep breathe.

“Oh, come on! You are fucking Charlie boy, aren’t you?” Digby abandoned his _in attention_ posture. He joked and some other boys laughed with him. “Look where I found you!”

“Do you know him, Digby?” Roxy questioned. There was something wrong in the way in which the _handler_ reacted.

“Of course.” The blond man replied. “He was one of the nerds back in college.”

Charlie huffed and waited for his ex-classmate to shut up. He would do it, but he knew Merlin was testing him. He was always in training; he wasn’t a handler yet.

“He can’t be a spy; I bet you are tech support, right?” Digby asked openly. He felt supported by the other entitled men in the group.

“Better than being a fuckboy, I guess.” Eggsy added. His first words since he saw Charlie coming in. The rest of the gang kept silence. This was another ‘gentleman-chav’ row. It has been going like that since the first night.

“Oh, Eggy, mind your business.” Digby snapped.

“This’s my business.” Unwin retorted. “Respect your trainer… twat.”

“Who are you calling twat, pleb?” The blond took full offense. “Want to make a team with this guinea pig?”

“Fall in, recruits!” Seraphe’s strong voice forced the recruits to stop their verbal fight.

Charlie could tell they were surprised to hear that tone of voice; even Digby stood in attention one more time, and Eggsy just ignored the last words he had heard.

“And he gives orders, too!” Digby couldn’t stop himself from saying when he noticed that his last comment didn’t cause the effect the wanted. “Hope your papa is happy having you here.”

“Digby, stop it.” Roxy told him coldly. This was becoming too personal. Maybe it was another test from Merlin.

She looked at Charlie directly and could recognize a small smile in his rosy lips. Perhaps, a subtle ‘thank you’?

“I’m Agent Seraphe.” Charlie said. His professional self in full display now. He got some allies in his first field mission, better get started. “Today, I will be in charge of assessing your skills in the dismantlement of a bomb.”

He indicated a few crates fifteen meters away from their current point.

“I don’t need to remind you that who fails, goes home… in a body bag.” He finally grinned when his introductory speech was done.

Morton and Unwin also grinned.

This would be an interesting test after all.

 

***

**Entry 005_Barker_Morton_Unwin part 2**

_Handler-to-be’s log,_

_It felt great… for a few minutes. I guess they won’t forget my face so easily… I messed up big time. I got nervous the instant the Digby noticed me._

_I was his favorite when he wanted to bully someone at school and then college. He has certain power over me. I guess I’m still afraid of him. He can influence others and that is always a dangerous superpower… alienating people._

_But, what is a super villain on its own? At least, I got the sympathy from the underdogs._

_I think they liked me._

_I ~~already~~ liked them._

_PS: Unwin stood up for me. What is he thinking? If he thinks I would be giving him clues about the tasks and tests he is **MISTAKEN**._

 

***

   The smoke flew above his head, while the cold wind embraced the old trees in the backyard.

It had taken him a lot of concentration going back to his regular tasks. It took Merlin three hours to put Gawain in a plane back to the mansion, and at least one hour to put every single recruit in their right place after the Digby-Unwin incident in the morning. The speech went about learning to follow orders and respecting their superiors.

Luckily, Merlin didn’t reprimand him for his first minutes in charge of the task; but the recruits would never forget it.

They did good with the bomb all in all; but maybe, just maybe, he activated Digby’s by accident. Nobody die, at least not this time. It was paint and glue. It would take a while for him to take it off his skin and hair, but not more than that. Well, it was a test after all, what else should he had expected?

Merlin took the group to the shooting range after lunch and sent them to run the obstacles circuit until dinner. They were now exhausted and eating before going to bed.

The Quartermaster would be free soon, and for now the best company Seraphe had was his weekly cigarette.   

“Thought ya were a good boy.” The accent from the streets echoed behind his back.

“Gosh, not you…” Charlie muttered. He refused to look back.

“Did I do somethin’ wron’, bruv?” Eggsy walked slowly next to him.

“You shouldn’t be here, recruit Unwin.” Seraphe said giving up. “Your training officer must be looking for you.” That guy really liked trouble.

“I escaped after dinner.” Unwin shrugged and sat in the small balcony. “And it’s Eggsy.”

“Sneaky.” Charlie smiled carefully. “But stupid.”

He hated how Unwin was always looking for attention and always got it without effort.

“Oh, c’mon mate!” Eggsy laughed so relaxed that Charlie had to take his eyes off of him. Eggsy beamed at him when he noticed the other man wasn’t wearing his glasses. “This’s just a _nocturnal_ stroll.”

“Tell that to yourself, recruit.” Seraphe finished his cigarette and carefully put his glasses on. The look in Unwin’s face was one of disappointment.

“Ya know what? _Ya_ did good today.” Eggsy added, his legs bouncing.

“It was my job. It had to be good.” The sentences sounded so good natured in the man’s voice that Charlie tried for a sincere answer.

“But it was your first time, yeah?” Eggsy squinted a little observing the other man fidgeting with the rim of his glasses. “I could tell.” Merlin’s minion did that a lot in the morning.

“Wait, that wasn’t my first…” Charlie rebutted, his face turning red.

“Bruv, _ya_ just need to be a bit firmer.” Eggsy patted his back in a bold movement. The guy was tall, a lot taller than him. “But it’s ok, you would do better next time.”

“Unbelievable…” Seraphe would start a nonsensical rambling about personal space, but he couldn’t.

“Eggsy, I hope you had enough fresh air.” Merlin’s voice reverberated from the corridor.

“Sir.” Charlie said quietly.

“I got lost, Sir.” Eggsy said nonchalantly. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Go back to the dorm at once. Lights will be out in ten.” The Quartermaster roared.

“Yes, Sir.” Unwin jumped gracefully and arranged his uniform carefully.

The recruit walked closely by his training officer and took a moment to add.

“Oh, Sir… before I forget, I was just thankin’ Seraphe for his guidance today. It was a very instructive lesson.” He continued with his walk to the dorms and before disappearing he turned around a flashed a wink to Charlie.

_“What the fuck!”_

Seraphe thought. Luckily, Merlin was looking at him and never noticed Unwin’s gesture.

“Dismissed, Eggsy.” The Quartermaster told him without looking back. He knew that Unwin was lingering more than necessary.

“Good night!” Eggsy’s last words floated down the corridor.

   Merlin kept looking at Charlie, perhaps waiting for an explanation, but the young man had nothing to say. He was baffled.

“Sir, I swear I…”

“A wildcard, that’s what he is.” Merlin told him. “Careful, boy, you work for Kingsman and your duty is to keep many secrets in the dark.” He warned.

“He won’t play me, Sir!” Seraphe declared, slightly embarrassed.

“Stay away from the recruits.” He said harshly. It was his mistake on the first place. Seraphe wasn’t ready to work with the recruits yet.

“Yes, Sir.” Merlin was scrutinizing him, but there was nothing to find.

“Five more minutes, Seraphe.” Merlin began to walk away and only added. “You can go home.”


	6. Entry 006_Galahad

   This woman was incredibly attractive. Her eyes were as blue as the sky in a spring day; and her skin looked smooth and white, so white that provide a perfect contrast for her intense black hair, carefully cut in the bob style. Her mouth small, but vividly red, with some natural blush on her cheeks looked like a blossoming rose by dawn.

Her voice was also pleasant, her accent not too posh not too low class. She smiled cheerfully at the people that she passed on the street. Some men turned their heads back to look at her and she just added a giggle or two. Anyone would have thought she was a young shy woman new in town. It looked so natural and effortless that a shiver went down his spine noticing the resemblance.

She resembled a Disney Princess. She looked like Snow White, but a lot lethal.

This woman was Blasine; his superior for the day.

“Sorry, you are stuck with me today.” She got in the car when he opened the door for her. She balanced perfectly two cups of tea and some sweets in a paper bag.

“Is it really that bad?” He grabbed a cup and stole a croissant from the bag and nodded in thanks.

Oh, he would kill for a _Duke of Edinburgh_ from _Fitzbillies_ , but he was too far away from home. _Cambridge_. London had always been his home, but Cambridge was his Alma mater, and even with all the ups and downs of his time in college, he loved the place.

“You will tell me by the end of the day.” She said and carefully sipped the tea in her cup.

“It’s really bad then.” Charlie joked looking outside. They were parked in a blue Chevrolet Sail in Shoreditch observing people coming and going.

Blasine was a couple of years older than him, but already a field handler. She worked in surveillance and tracking. She had also a very high IQ, but her tendency to defy authority made her a volatile asset for the round table, so she preferred to stay in Kingsman as handler once she was given the chance. She was also an accomplished fighter; therefore she was someone to fear and respect.

Merlin relied a lot on her since Amelia had left and she seemed eager to please the Quartermaster. She had a high opinion of the man and as such, she was fiercely loyal to him.

The Quartermaster had said that he could spend his day out of the mansion, learning from a professional, but at the moment they were talking about any little thing that crossed their minds.

“I don’t know if it’s bad, but I tend to talk a lot when I got a partner during surveillance missions.” The woman explained.

Granted. Being a tracker could be a solitary job and if the person was not used to spend time alone, any little distraction would look like paradise.

“But this is just a rehearsal for me. Not real.” Seraphe recalled munching the croissant.

“True.” It wasn’t a real mission; she decided not stressing him out without a real reason. “It’s for you to get used to this boring thing.”

“Well, you can start talking.” He invited totally at ease with her. “I bet you know a lot of secrets.” He raised a brow and Blasine snorted.

“Maybe.” She covered her mouth in a delicate movement. A subtle gesture in her feminine repertoire.

“What’s Merlin’s real name?” Charlie asked playfully, his eyes were bluer than ever in curiosity. He was sure that the woman would give up, with the right persuasion.

“Oh, sorry, classified.” She said seriously.

“You don’t know it, right?” He laughed entertained. She was also funny.

“Classified sounds better, don’t you think?” She smiled at him sheepishly.

It was a nice chat, nothing pretentious or too formal. It had been a long while since he had a conversation like that one. Him being him, nothing to hide, just some normal interaction with someone that pulled out the best in him: a sense of humor.

 _«Blasine, how is the task going?»_ Merlin’s Scottish accent reverberated in the car.

Both of them startled.

“Perfect, Merlin, Sir.” Blasine answered. She swore a little in an inaudible tone. Charlie fought a snort.

 _«Good. I have a new treat for you two.»_ The handler sounded amused.

“We are ready, Sir.” He managed to say; Blasine still making faces at the voice. She was wearing the mandatory handlers’ glasses, but only the voice feature activated.

 _«Galahad is doing some research at Imperial College, I guess it would be a nice drive around the city.»_  The Quartermaster added. Blasine kept making funny faces imitating the speech pattern of their boss.

“Anything in particular, Sir?” Seraphe said, he couldn’t fight the slightly high tone of his voice when he smiled at his partner in crime.

 _«No, just observation.»_ Merlin recognized the change in the voice, but said nothing. _«See you at the mansion.»_

“Yes, Sir.” Both employees said and ended the communication.

“Let’s get going then.” Blasine told Seraphe, who turned on the engine.

   He took the easiest way to Imperial College and Blasine continued with her analysis of life after work. Charlie found himself caught up in the rambling of the woman, who talked avidly about TV shows and movies, because apparently when you worked for Kingsman the night shifts were common and killing time needed a high skill not to die of boredom.

“So, do you like Sherlock?” She said cautiously ready to fire him if he say ‘no’.

“Mmm, yeah.” He answered carefully. His eyes fixed on the entrance of the building they were guarding. “The writing is good so far, let’s hope the next seasons don’t disappoint.”

“Hell, yeah.” The handler cheered. “Moffat can screw it anytime soon.”

“Who knows, Blasine.” Charlie replied with a shrug.

“You can call me Liza.” She offered her hand to him.

“Charlie.” He squeezed the soft hand of the handler and both laughed awkwardly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Seraphe.” She added sincerely happy to meet him. She had a good feeling about him.

“The pleasure is all mine, Liza…” Charlie began to say when a noise made their car trembled.

They looked at each other terrified.

Definitely, an explosion.

“Shit!” Liza looked around them and saw nothing out of order, apart from the fire coming out of a window on the ground floor.

“What was that?” Charlie tapped his glasses to contact HQ.

“Galahad.” She only said and did the same. “Sir, there was an explosion at Imperial College.”

 _«Retrieve the Agent immediately, bring him here.»_ Merlin sounded distressed.

   Liza left the car and walked right away into the stairs of the building; a cop blocked her way.

“Miss, you cannot go in.”

“Sir, my friends are in there, they were screaming.” She said faking a nervous breakdown.

“I’m going to check.” The officer told her. “You stay here while the emergency services arrive.”

She waited for him to go inside and she climbed the few steps quickly.

“Liza!” She heard before disappearing.

Charlie leant out on a small space between the window and the street looking for something.

“He’s here!” He shouted among the running people going in and out of the door. Women crying, men looking for help and a lot of smoke. Still no signal of the emergencies teams on sight. He had to be quick. “Help me, we need to get him out.”

“Is he hurt?” Blasine asked from the outside of the window. Charlie already in the space under it.

“Can’t tell.” He muttered and finally had a clear vision of the body out of motion under him.

“Merlin, vitals!” Blasine requested. Merlin could read the basic vitals of the agents as long as they were wearing their Kingsman glasses.

 _«No major injuries detected. Move him!»_ The Quartermaster ordered.

   Charlie pulled Harry over his shoulder for Liza to drag him out of the small passage. Charlie jumped out and got a hold on the unconscious man in a heartbeat.

“Put him in the car.” Liza said while she took the driver seat.

“I’ll drive.” Seraphe informed her. He was laying down Galahad in the back seat. A quick look told him the man wasn’t fatally injured, but he was definitely covered in blood and what seemed to be… raw flesh.

“No, you check his vitals. I drive.” Liza declared and traced the fastest route to the mansion.

Charlie stayed with the man checking his pulse. He opened his suit jacket to look for open wounds and removed the glasses to examine the man’s head and neck. There it was some sort of trauma, probably because of the hit, but it didn’t seem like broken bones or something more serious.

“Galahad, sir, can you hear me?” He checked that his mouth and nose were not obstructed, he tilted Harry’s head a little to allow the air to flow as normally as possible. His chest was moving without difficulties, it was a good sign. “Galahad?”

Blasine was an excellent driver, more than qualified for fast-escapes during missions, but even driving purely in green lights through London, those minutes with an unconscious agent felt excruciating in Seraphe’s mind.

***

   Morgana took the knight to one of the rooms for medical assessment. Her whole team of physicians and nurses ran around them checking Galahad’s vitals, asking questions to them. Merlin ordering a full report on the injuries and any lasting damage on the knight ASAP.

“He’ll be fine.” Liza assured him when the people in white and blue disappeared into the surgery.

“Are you sure?” Charlie said more for himself than for his companion.

“Yes, Morgana’s the best.” She rubbed his back for comfort; he faked a thankful smile for her.

“Seraphe, sir?” A voice behind them spoke.

“Recruit Unwin.” Blasine recognized the blond young man.

“Are _ya_ ok? Why is everybody runnin’?” Eggsy directed his question to Charlie.

Seraphe went pale in seconds. He had nothing to say, at least nothing good, and Eggsy looked intrigued, but also worried, feeling the uneasiness in his bones.

“Eggsy…” Charlie’s voice was soft. “Galahad had an accident.”

“Harry?” Unwin’s eyes wide open stared at him in disbelief and a bit of anger. “Is Harry a’right?”

“Eggsy, listen…” Charlie tried one more time to calm down the other man. He discovered he didn’t have that superpower, or Unwin was immune to it.

“What happened to him? Is he goin’ to be ok?” There was begging in the recruit’s tone and if eyes were the mirror of the soul, he could feel the anguish running in Unwin’s veins.

“He’s being examined right now.” Blasine intervened and gave Seraphe a break.

She had experience with this sort of things, but Charlie thought that he would never get used to it. And one day, he would have to do it; he will have to give a bad news to someone he cared about, it was written in his future.

“Don’t worry recruit, your sponsor will be ok. Morgana is a fantastic MD.” The handler added, her voice firm and her posture confident.

“Your training officer is with him right now.” Charlie could finally state. He had so many things to learn.

“I need to see him.” Eggsy thanked them. “I need to see Harry.”

The recruit walked away and there in the communication room, Charlie felt the ghost of death lurking around the mansion.

***

**Entry 006_Galahad**

_I can’t sleep._

_Not after everything I saw today. I should say it was useless, but on the contrary. It proved to be very instructive. But, there’s one thing I guess I will never understand._

_I can’t really understand what loss really means._

_I’ve never lost someone I care about, even if my family has closed their doors to me; even if my parents believe me less than the rest of my siblings. I know they are there, that they are alive and that if I call them and ask for one more chance they would give it to me, because we are family after all._

_Sadly, I refuse to go back to them, but that doesn’t mean that I have lost them._

_In this whirlwind in my head, there are two things I can’t stop thinking of._

_One thing is rescuing Galahad. A reminder of all the variables that can go wrong during a mission, and all the things I need to learn before taking care of an agent. It’s a life. It would be a life in my hands. In these hands that I know are not yet ready._

_Another thing is seeing Eggsy broken. It broke my heart to see him in pain. I’ve read his file, and well… He is the strongest person I’ve ever met in my life, and there I was, with nothing in me to say to him, nothing that could calm him or comfort him._

_How will I be enough for being a handler?_

_If something, now I have even more respect for Merlin and all the things he had seen and done in his years as handler._

_I know that this path won’t be easy, but I have to try, at least try._


End file.
